


12-Omegaverse: Thor/Steve Rogers

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Asgard, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Asgardian Steve Rogers, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Omega Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #12OmegaverseWith Thor and Pre-Serum Steve in Asgard
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	12-Omegaverse: Thor/Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~
> 
> (I know it's one day late but I was really exhausted yesterday, sry)

In another time and another world, a world we know of, there's a blonde boy with eyes like ice and lips like blood running around the golden streets. Conversing with traders and shopkeepers, buying pigments and paints, helping the elderly buy their groceries and even sell some little things he made himself.

  


This boy's name is Steven.

  


He's 5'4", weighs 90 pounds and 20 years old which would mean that he's no boy anymore but Steven didn't present yet. As what you might ask? As an Alpha, Beta or Omega of course.

  


Usually by the age of 16 he should have presented but nothing happened, not even at 18 but the doctors think that because of his many diseases his body might need longer to develop than others.

Why was he sick?

His family is poor, not homeless but poor. They had a little shop and his mom helped out as a nurse but she's not trained so she doesn't get a good wage and the shop wasn't really running smoothly.

So Steve was helping as much as he can with his little drawings and sculptures but they weren't the best either. 

  


Today Steven was again running around the golden streets and helping the elderly and some shopkeepers.

  


"Thank you boy." Mrs. Isidottir says and smiles.

  


"Anytime mam." Steven smiles back.

  


"Have you heard that the prince wants to come down to the city?" She asks.

  


"I have not mam, who's the prince?"

  


"Of course you wouldn't know dear, you're too young. The king and all father has two sons and the older one is the heir to the throne and he likes to come down here and help some of the poor. He's a very handsome and strong man, dear. A perfect example of an Alpha and also a great warrior. Your family might be lucky and get some help from him today." She pats his cheek.

  


"Go help your mother clean so the prince will be impressed if he visits." Steven nods quickly.

  


"Thank you mam." He says before running off.

  


"Mother!" Steven yells and runs into the shop.

  


"Steven what happened?" His mother comes to him.

  


"Mrs. Isidottir Said the prince is coming today and wants to help the poor again. We need to clean up, quickly." He explains.

  


His mother nods. "She's right. Let's get to work son."

  


They start cleaning up and every piece gets dusted off or washed, floor sweeped and mopped, shelves thoroughly wiped and even Steven's father cleaned the cobwebs on the ceiling. They got done just in time to hear fanfares announcing the prince's arrival so they stepped outside.

  


The blonde handsome prince was even more handsome and good-looking than Steven could have imagined. His blonde hair was braided and shining, jewelry adorning it while his armor adorns his strong body. Reds and golds glimmering in the sun and the mighty hammer on his right hand. Steven only heard tales of the prince but now he's right in front of him on a beautiful white horse.

  


The prince got off the horse and started walking around. He talked to people and laughed with them too. Some got little brown leather bags, Steven thinks they're full of coins.

  


"Rogers. Ah, I've heard good things about your shop." The prince is talking to his dad!

  


"Introduce your family." He says.

  


"This is my lovely wife Sarah and my son Steven." His dad says and the prince stares right at Steven.

  


"How old are you Rogerson?" He asks.

  


"20 years old, your highness." Steven blushes and stumbles over his words.

  


"Let me see your shop and we shall talk some." The prince nods and still looks at him.

  


Steven's dad quickly ushers them inside and Steven stays close to the door. His parents show the prince everything and they laugh some.

  


"If I'm allowed to ask, Steven hasn't presented yet right?"

  


"Unfortunately not, the doctor said it's because of his health." His mother says.

  


"My apologies…" The prince seems to be thinking.

  


"I will give you more coins and I'd like to take Steven to the royal doctors. They will know what to do and Steven shall present." He puts a couple of little bags on the counter.

  


"Of course, thank you your highness." His dad says quickly and takes the bags.

  


"Steven pack your things." He snaps slightly and Steven jumps.

  


"Dear…" his mother holds his father's arm.

  


"Steven." In seconds he runs to his room and grabs all his things to shove them into his bag. A picture of his mother and his brushes on top.

  


"Steven!" Hsi dad yells so he quickly walks back out.

  


"I'm ready father." He says nervously and looks down.

  


"Oh Steven…" his mother wants to hug him but his father is definitely holding here back.

  


"Let's leave then, Rogerson." The prince opens the door for him and guides him out.

  


They walk to his horse and the prince pits him on it which ends up with a blushing Steven. 

  


"We shall return to the palace!" He says loudly and gets on behind Steven.

  


The people of the city stare at Steven, whispering about him. He feels ashamed and ducks his head.

  


"Don't worry Steven, I'll help you." The prince whispers to him, a warm kind of electricity flowing through him.

  


The ride was beautiful and Steven was amazed by the sheer size and colors of the palace so when they arrived he could do nothing but stare.

  


"Who brought you there with you, brother?" Steven turns around and there was an equally handsome and pretty far haired man in green gold and black armour.

  


"This my dear brother is Steven Rogerson." The prince explains to what seems like the younger prince.

  


"But why is this boy here at the palace?"

  


"Boy? Steven is 20, brother."

  


"20? But he has no scent?" The younger prince walks a circle around him and he blushes.

  


"That's why I brought him here. He's the first one to have no scent at 20 so I want the elves and maybe you and Mother to look at him. His mother says he has several diseases." The older prince explains.

  


The younger prince looks at him then at his brother.

  


"Thor, what the hell? We don't know him! What if he's from another world and his diseases could kill us?"

  


"Loki please, I feel something from Steven." Thor quickly says and Loki shuts up.

  


"Oh... let's go inside, shall we?" Both princes lead him inside.

  


Steven didn't even have time to look around and admire any of the paintings or sculptures because a couple of people and the princes brought him to a white slightly glowing room.

  


"What's going on Thor? Loki?" A tall beautiful woman comes walking in while Steve is pushed onto a table.

  


"Mother, this young man Steven Rogerson ist a 20 year old who hasn't presented yet and is also riddled with diseases." Thor says.

  


Loki just looks at her but she nods.

  


"Tell me dear, what's going on?" The queen sits down next to Steven.

  


"I...I... just wanted to help mother clean the shop and now my father sent me here…" Steven was starting to become anxious and looks around nervously.

  


"Oh poor thing… Loki come here, dear." The queen grabs Steven's hand and Loki does too.

  


They close their eyes and warmth pulses through Steven so his eyes get heavy. He slowly falls asleep the last thing he sees is Thor's beautiful smile.

  


Steven had something close to fever dreams about heat, the cold, lights, darkness and nothing at the same time. At one point he thought he felt someone holding him and then putting him under some really soft blankets when he feels the same warmth around his body again he opens his eyes.

  


"Steven?" He knows that voice.

  


"Warm...too warm…" Steven struggles against the blankets.

  


"You were so cold yesterday." Thor says and pulls off the blanket what he didn't expect is getting hit with Steven's scent.

  


He smells like apples and cinnamon with a touch of vanilla, the vanilla getting stronger by the second.

Thor groans, he's aware that he needs to leave right now and not bother coming back to Steven for a week straight but he can't. When he touched him for the first time there was electricity running through them, no one else reacted like that to Thor ever.

  


His longing and his Alpha slowly take over his mind.

  


"Steven, do you know what you are doing to me?" Thor says and pulls off his upper armor.

  


"Hnng…" Steven moans softly and curls up.

  


His abdomen hurts and cramps, he's sweating profusely and his thighs feel extremely wet but he can also smell something, something like grass in the morning when it still has dew on it and some muskier scent. He moans again.

  


"Oh dear, it hurts doesn't it?" Thor puts a hand on Steve's shoulder and is met with a loud moan, the electricity cycling through them much stronger.

  


Thor groans and takes a deep breath of Steven's scent before releasing a calming scent that will affect Steven.

It slowly does, he stops holding his abdomen and lays on his back.

  


"Thor? What's... what's going on?" Steven asks.

  


"Mother and Loki put you in a deep sleep and healed your body so that your natural development could begin and it did. Do you... do you know what happened now?" 

  


They stare into each other's eyes.

  


"I... I presented." Steven feels the things that are happening to him now more clearly.

  


"I'm in heat because I'm an Omega!" He panics.

  


"That's right Steven but you don't have to worry. Did you feel that sparking and the electricity running through you?" Thor calms him again.

  


Steve hums softly.

  


"I'm the God of Thunder and no one else ever took the electricity from me and let it run through them. Steven, you are beautiful and the prettiest Omega I've ever seen, we're meant for each other. Can you feel that too?"

  


Steven was aware of the electricity and honestly it turns him on so much that he feels embarrassed to say how much slick he's producing. 

But is Thor his mate? His fate chosen mate? That's a rare occasion that he only knows because of school.

School also taught him something else, if the chosen mate is truly the one they will scent you and be able to tell your hidden scent.

  


"Scent me Thor." He says and bares his neck.

  


Thor looks confused but leans down to scent Steve's glands. 

Please say brown sugar, please say I smell like brown sugar.

  


Thor groans softly. "You smell so deliciously like warm apples baked in brown sugar." 

  


Steven moans.

  


"Thor…" Tears come to his eyes.

  


"You're my fate chosen mate." 

  


Thor looks at him.

  


"So it's really true? Those exist? And you my beautiful Steven are mine? Truly mine?"

  


"Yes Thor, I am." Steven hugs Thor tightly and Thor brings him into his lap.

  


"I should tell Mother urgently but you…" Thor scents him again. "Smell so good, too good to let go and your heat will soon be unbearable. May I spend your heat with you Steven?" 

  


"Please Thor, please make me yours." Steven moans and another huge glob of slick slides out.

  


"So shall be it." Thor carefully puts Steven on his back and starts taking off his clothes, revealing creamy white skin and completely no hair. A small Omega cock standing erect and hiding the slick entrance with the small Omega balls.

  


Thor eagerly looks at the image in front of him then looks into Steven's eyes. "Like I said before you are beautiful Steven."

  


Steven blushes. "Thor please, I'm so wet it hurts."

  


Thor groans and his armor pieces and pants are gone in seconds.

  


"I will take care of you my beloved." Thor whispers against Steven's lips before kissing him. 

  


Since Steven doesn't know how to kiss so it doesn't last long before he whines and pulls off.

  


"Thor… I don't…" 

  


"It's fine, you will soon enough know how to kiss. Just let me lead you." Thor kisses him again and pushes him into the bed with his strong body.

  


Steven can feel Thor's thick and heavy Alpha cock against his, there's no way it will fit inside his small body. Thor now kisses his way down to his neck and licks his glands. Both moan.

  


"Thor, I can't… it hurts so much. Please…" Steven feels his cramps coming back.

  


"I will, my beloved." Thor says.

  


He quickly sits up and spreads Steven's legs. A pretty pink entrance winks at him while slick comes out, sliding along his thighs. 

  


"Thor!" Steven moans, feeling embarrassed under his future mate's eyes.

  


The one in question sits up on his knees and puts Steven's legs on his shoulders.

  


"I can't wait to be your mate, my love." Thor says and pushes his red and hard cock against the slick and open entrance.

  


"It won't fit, love!" Steven moans.

  


"It will, Omega. Your body is truly incredible." He pushes in and slides in halfway before the womb's opening halts his wallet.

  


"Thor! Thor!" Steven throws his head back and claws at the sheets.

  


Thor's so deep inside him, pushing against his womb and filling him so much that he feels like he can taste him in his throat.

After a moment Thor starts moving and thrusts everytime against Steven's womb.

  


They both moan and groan, twist and turn to feel as much as they can, to enjoy the electric sensation flowing through them.

But Thor doesn't feel satisfied yet, his knot is nowhere near to the entrance or inside so his thrusts are getting quicker and rougher. Steven's womb still halting him from getting deeper but this only makes him go harder and stronger.

  


"Thor! My womb please stop!" Steven moans.

  


"I can't, love! My knot needs to go inside!" Thor groans and grabs onto Steven's hips.

  


With a strong grip and a particular hard thrust the womb gives and Thor's tip pushes inside.

  


"Ahh!" Steven yells and almost blacks out. The feeling of Thor's inside his womb almost too much for his weak body to handle.

  


"I'm sorry my beloved, it feels to good and only semen inside your womb may stop the heat." Thor starts thrusting again and his lower half finally reaches inside, the knot pressing against the entrance with every thrust.

  


Soon enough Steven feels the far more pleasurable side of his Alpha's cock inside his womb and opens his eyes. He looks down at his stomach and watched how the cock pushes from the inside, a bulge forming when the cock is inside his womb. Steven moans loudly.

  


This happens for awhile until Thor feels his knot swell and he notices he's close.

  


"Dear, I'm so close." Steven answers him with a weak moan, his own little cock spurting continuesly his Omega precum.

  


Thor groans and pulls Steven up by his hips so he sits on his cock. The cock now deep inside the womb and his knot slowly pushing inside.

  


"You can take it love. Take my knot and semen. Let me fill your womb and put my pups inside." Thor starts mouthing at Steven's glands.

  


Steven moans and puts his arms around Thor's neck. He rocks up and down so the knot gets inside.

  


"Just like that my beloved." Thor helps him by thrusting slightly but hard.

  


One hard thrust and the knot is fully seated inside, both moan and stop moving.

  


"You look so beautiful and full with me." Thor whispers and kisses him softly.

  


They enjoy the moment of silence and calmness before Thor groans.

  


"I have to come love."

  


"Me too!" Steven moans, feeling the cock head bump against his womb's wall with every thrust.

  


Thor nibbles at Steven's glands again and his thrusts get faster.

  


"I'm coming!" Steven yells loudly and comes. His clear semen shouting against his stomach.

  


Meanwhile Thor groans and thrusts faster again before coming hard inside Steven. His knot closing him in and sealing the entrance while his cum coats Steven's womb with many loads.

  


He bits down on the glands and thunder cracks outside. Lightning shouts, rain falls down and the sky goes dark.

  


Electricity shoots through Thor and into Steven's glands. Both yell from the impact and cum again.

  


They bond and after a moment's breath they look in each other's eyes. Steven can feel Thor's quickened heart beat and Thor Steven's.

  


"My love… your eyes…" Thor looks deep into Steven's eyes.

  


"They're… glowing blue." Steven says.

  


"Yes. How do you know?"

  


"Yours do too." Steven says.

  


"Steven… You took a part of my power." Thor says.

  


"You're my goddess of lighting now." He kisses Steven and he kisses back.

  


They indulge in many more rounds to satisfy Steven's heat and learn about each other.

  


And soon enough the world of Asgard will know of their new goddess. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can always suggest a pair or timeline to com back.
> 
> And I love this one a lot, need to bring it back some way or another.


End file.
